


Elliot goes down

by Anonymous



Series: Writing our own fan fiction [3]
Category: Tomska - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ghost Shenanigans, Multi, frisbee fetish, some puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The third story of a three-part masterpiece created by Tom, Eddie and Elliot.





	Elliot goes down

Handsome Tom, Old Eddie and uninspiring Elliot were all playing their favourite video game: Barbie Dream Horse Adventures.

"You're cheating!" Eddie whinged.

Elliot immediately vomited and Tom screamed.

"Oh Eddie how could you" Elliot shouted, vomit still coming out of his mouth.  
Eddie started to cry as Tom turned into a ghost. Ghostly Tom stroked Eddie's chin and said:  
"Oh, not weep from me, unless it's from your fat cock." 

In 20 minutes, Eddie was finally naked. He rubbed his happy chappy on Tom's ectoplasm. Elliot was also there.

"Hey guys, can I join in?" Elliot said hornily.

"No, fuck off!!" They said quietly. A little bit of man milk spurted out of Eddie's tart pipe.

"You stay there and watch", sexy Tom commended.

Elliot, like the cuck he was, watched.  
And then, a frisbee come flying in through the window which Eddie caught in his -hopefully not penis filled- mouth.

Tom spat cum out of his mouth.

"Wow."

"It's Jesus Horny boy Christ!". Jesus appears out of the window.

"Hey guys", Jesus said, "I hope you've learnt your lesson.

"We sure did Jesus." said Tom.

"We learned the power of friendship." said Eddie.

Elliot died on the way home.

The End x x

**Author's Note:**

> i cried


End file.
